It starts with a dare (Einshine x reader)
by MaskedSmiler
Summary: This is a nice little Einshine x reader. Our,, as his youtube name is, ShallwecraftCharlie! Enjoy! Going to be more Chapters soon! Be sure to comment your thoughts! Sorry about the typos. I have a sucky keyboard. - -


"And thats how you can make two matching eyes on your drawings! Bye now! Goodbye!" You end the video with your sign out phrase and close your laptop. 'I'll edit that when I feel up to it' You think and mentally plan to edit the blog in the future. You door then slams open and JeromeASF rushes inside. You yelp and nearly fall off your chair from the sudden suprise.

"(Y/N)!" Jerome says quickly and you make a what gesture, "Do. you. want. to. play. truth or dare?!" He asks like its a life-changing desicion.

"Sure why not." You reply standing up and following him outside and downstairs. Minecraft Universe, Skydoesminecraft, BajanCanadian, and Bashurverse are all sitting in a large circle. A few girls, probably fangirls, are mixed in the group. JeromeASF and you join the group and you look around. You notice Einshine sleeping on the couch. You notice his cute messy hair, his relaxed face, his...

Your thoughts are inturupted by Sky. Damn you, Sky. "Alright!" He says, "Lets begin!" Bashur is first and it goes aaround the circle, you not paying attention. You only joined because you had nothing better to do after finishingg that video. You hear Jerome saying your name

"Hey, (Y/N)." Truth or dare." He says.

"Um..." You think about this hard decision, "Dare." Youre feeling dangerous tonight.

h"I dare you to go wake upi your sleeping beauty." He says. Your confidence falls apart.

"W-what?" You ask him. 'sleeping beauty? What?'

"Go kiss Einshine and wake him up!" He says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. You turn red like a lobster. You can feel your cheeks heat up. Jerome, who by the way is sitting next to you, nudges you. "You pickedd dare. You have to do it. Everybody is looking at you as you slowly stand up and walk over to the couch.

Einshine is sleeping on his side, so you gently move him so hes facing up. You lean in and plant a kiss on his lips.

"Aye! Einshine! Wake up!" Somebody yells. Einshine's eyes shoot open and he blushes deeply. You retreat and if its even possible, your blush deepens. You go back and sit down and Einshine sits up, clearly confused.

"Wha-" He looks at the circle of people, "Oh. Truth or Dare?" He asks as he, also, goes and joins the circle. Everybody nods as he sits next to you. You don't look at him, just stare at the floor. Einshine notices this.

"Alright! That was fun!" Sky says and Bashur rolls his eyes.

"Your the one who got all the fun," He says and indeed, Sky was the one with the most kiss points. Everybody laughs.

"Any idea for a new game?" Minecraft Universe asks and Bashur, again, speaks up.

"How about 7 minutes in heaven?" Everybody seems to agree. "Okay, so, everybody go grab an item!" Bash syas and everybody leaves. You start to go upstairs when you feel somebody grab your arm, gently of course.

"Leaving so soon?" Its Einshine.

"Yeah," You say, "This really isn't my kind of thing." You lie. You just don't want to cause sexual tension between somebody.

He lets out a dissapointed sigh and lets go of your arm. "Okay, If thats what you want to do," He sounds defeated. Its your turn to sigh.

"Well, I guess I can stay for a few more games," You say and start to go join the other girls. Sky made a rule that only girls can pull from the hat, so somebody who didn't want to, didn't have to go with a dude or another girl. BajanCanadian provides the hat and everybody secretly puts one item in. One of the fangirls is up first. She pulls out a Carboard melon. Basher whoops as he is pulled inside the small closet.

You wiat for your turn by going to sit down and watch tv. MinecraftUniverse Is holding a camera and Sky is holdinng the door, ready to pull it open. You hear and thud come from inside the closet and Realize that the sevenn minutes are up. Bash had the girl's leg wrapped around him and he was supporting her. He let go of herw when the door was open. The girl storms out and Bash flips them off.

Jerome seems determined to make you play as he pulls you towards the hat to pick an item. "Really, Jerome.," Yoou say as you are being dragged, "Really?"

You reach into the hat and pull out a piece of black fabric. You realize who it belongs to.'What luck' You think as Sky pushes the two of you into the closet. You are squished together . You are so close, that Einshine's left leg is between yours. You find it hard to move.

"Here," Einshine says as he picks you up and gets you to wrap your legs around his waist, "This might help." Your blushing, but he can't see that. You feel his kisses trailing up your neck and nips on your jawline. You yelp softly as he smashes his lips against yours. You both break the kiss to get air, and you see Einshine's glowing eyes in the dark. You can barely see his big smile.

"I've been wanting to do that since the day I saw you." He says as he starst another kissing feel his hands snake up under your shirt and up your sides. He cups your breasts, which makes you gasp. He takes that oppertunity to explore your mouth with his tounge. You fight him, but end up losing. You let him explore the new territory. You hear a knock at the door and Einshine gently lets you down to avoid embarressing you in front of everybody. Youre sad that it had to end, but knowing that most likely won't be the last time. Light flodds the closet as the dorr is opened.

"After you," Einshine says as you move out of the small room. Einshine follows after.

You hear Bashur say, 'So they get a knock and I get a suprise!?"


End file.
